gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lifesize Skeleton with Top Hat/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416231107
Lifesize Skeleton with Top Hat my greatest funny one period the mix is all cute girl creature everybody's favorite bug cutie lady bug Cristina Vee (English) Click "expand" for full list Anouck Hautbois (French)1 여 민정 (Yeo Min-jeong) (Korean)2 Aya Hamza (آية حمزة) (Arabic)3 Guiomar Alburquerque (Castilian Spanish; S1) Laura Pastor (Castilian Spanish; S2)4 Jessica Ángeles (Latin American Spanish) Sapir Darmon (ספיר דרמון) (Hebrew)5 Pekár Adrienn (Hungarian) Marta Dobecka (Polish) Carla Garcia (European Portuguese) Jessica Vieira (Brazilian Portuguese) Anna Isbäck (Swedish)6 Valeria Stoianu (Romanian) Letizia Scifoni (Italian) Damla Babacan (Turkish) Darya Frolova (Дарья Фролова) (Russian) Rozita Erbanová (Czech; Season 1) Anežka Saicová (Czech; Christmas Special and Season 2) Nadežhda Panayotova (Надежда Панайотова) (Bulgarian) Lydia Morgenstern (German) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (a.k.a. Ladybug) plus trivia Trivia Show/Hide spoilers ◾ Ladybugs are known to be symbols of good luck, especially in regards to love, according to Alya. ◾ Thomas Astruc created Ladybug around 2005 when he was exchanging drawings on post-it notes with another worker and made one with the superheroine.2021 ◾ In the fake comic book covers of The Mini Menace Ladybug, Marinette's name was Marietta. PV HQ (1) Marinette from the Ladybug PV. ◾ Marinette's design changed from the Ladybug PV version. Her anime design included jean shorts, and as Ladybug, she had a red-orange face mask without black spots and two long red-orange ribbons attached to each pigtail. She also had longer hair and lacked freckles. ◾ In the PV, Marinette's earrings were always red with five spots, no matter if she was Ladybug or Marinette. She only wore them as a civilian when needing to transform, not having them in public. ◾ PV Ladybug's costume differs from the CGI Ladybug as well, with PV Ladybug's spots being found only on her torso (her legs and feet were completely red) and wearing a ladybug-themed bag instead of having the yo-yo. PV Ladybug's hair and hair ribbons are also significantly longer than the current version of Ladybug, and she has an ahoge, which means "foolish hair" in Japanese. ◾ The yo-yo didn't exist; PV Ladybug fought using hand-to-hand combat. ◾ Her anime version was less shy around her crush, as she's able to be very close to Félix without panicking or being nervous. She even asks him out while slightly blushing and looking right at him, although Félix coldly refuses. Marinette render model Marinette's older CGI design model. ◾ Marinette's CGI design seems to have gone through a change as well. Earlier footage and images of Marinette included dark blueish-black hair, red tips of hair at the end of her pigtails, and gray eyes. ◾ In a placeholder animation, Ladybug was seen wielding a sword. Whether or not this was to be used as a new weapon or a Lucky Charm object is unknown.22 ◾ During the earlier stages of development, Ladybug wasn't allowed to abuse her powers of good luck, or else something bad would happen to her. As of now, it is unknown if Ladybug still has this issue, since, as seen in "The Bubbler", all that happens when she selfishly uses Lucky Charm is that she runs out of power and loses her transformation. ◾ In the English version, the pronunciation of the name Marinette with "mar" as in "marinade" is used, and in French, and other countries, the pronunciation with "mar" as in "market" is used. ◾ The first part of her last name, "Dupain," comes from the French words "du pain," which mean "of the bread" or "some bread." This is a reference to her father's job as a baker. ◾ "Marinette" translates as "the one who rises." ◾ "Cheng," the second part of her last name, translates as "to make." ◾ Literally, Marinette's name is "the one who rises to make bread." ◾ Her responsibilities as a superhero not only include fighting akumatized villains but also patrolling and many other things.23 ◾ Marinette is right-handed, but this changes depending on animation errors.24 ◾ In "Stormy Weather", Marinette's infatuation with Adrien is revealed to even include plans for a family. The names of their supposed children are Hugo, Emma, and Louis—all traditional French names. Aside from these, she also appears fond of dogs and especially hamsters. ◾ She briefly considers a black cat as well, but she rejects the idea. ◾ Although not having any romantic feelings towards Cat Noir, in the webisode "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Marinette reveals that she's aware he may have a crush on her, and she admits she might have given him a chance if Adrien hadn't been around. ◾ In the Korean and French dubs of "The Pharaoh", Alya says that Ladybug might be a 9th grader, while in the English dub of the episode she says she might be a 10th grader. ◾ Ladybug's legacy is over 5,000 years old, as revealed in "The Pharaoh". ◾ Marinette is naturally flexible, being even more flexible as Ladybug because of her enhanced physical abilities.25 ◾ Marinette's hair color is an homage to old comic books that would use blue highlights on black hair.26 ◾ Marinette has stolen both Adrien's and Alya's phones during the series. Ironically, however, both thefts were unintentional and involved her trying to hide a fact from the respective owners. ◾ She has also stolen and returned Chloé's phone. ◾ Marinette sleeps with her pigtails on, as seen in the opening of "The Bubbler" and the ending of "The Pharaoh". ◾ Thomas noted that Marinette would be hard to akumatize, as she is an optimistic person.27 ◾ More of Marinette's Chinese heritage will be seen in the future.28 ◾ Thomas revealed on Twitter that Marinette and Adrien will be seen as a "real couple" at some point in the show.29 ◾ In "Gorizilla" she was refereed to as Adrien's girlfriend. ◾ Marinette is the third known person of French origin to wield the Ladybug Miraculous, succeeding her predecessors Jeanne d'Arc and La Coccinelle. ◾ A fan asked Thomas why he gave Marinette ballet shoes, to which he jokingly responded with: "Because with ski boots, you end up with stinking feet, and in addition it scratches the floor."30 ◾ Thomas confirmed that at some point in the future, Marinette will be seen with her hair down.31 ◾ The way she throws her yo-yo in some episodes is similar to a baseball pitcher. ◾Like Master Fu, she is the only person that knows Rena Rouge's secret identity because she gave her the Fox Miraculous. ◾In "Gorizilla," Marinette reveals she hates horror movies. there's nothing wrong me people i'm normal you stalkers